


Silver Idiot

by innerboo



Series: My Tsukki [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Tadashi expected to be rejected by Tsukki.He wasn't expecting to be happy about it.Ten year old Tadashi proposes to Tsukki and Tsukki points out some obvious problems.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: My Tsukki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683832
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Silver Idiot

He felt the ring's weight in his pocket. It excited him, but also made him nervous.

He followed Tsukki to his room. He went to take a seat on Tsukki's bed, but Tsukki stopped him.

"You're acting annoying," Tsukki stated.

Now or never. Tadashi pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it in front of him.

"Tsukki, marry me," Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"Are you an idiot?"

Tadashi winced. He should've expected that. He deserved that, but he hasn't been kicked out, so maybe he could save this.

Tadashi bowed his head. "Sorry, Tsukki-"

"My hands haven't stopped growing yet."

Tadashi's eyes snapped up as Tsukki plucked the ring from his fingers.

Tsukki turned the ring over in his hand, feeling the weight and texture. He scoffed.

"The ring is plastic, so I won't be able to adjust it, if it even lasts that long," Tsukki explained.

As if Tadashi hadn't felt embarrassed before, Tsukki's disappointed eyes tore into him.

"Where did you even get this?" Tsukki demanded.

Tadashi ducked his head in shame.

"The dentist," Tadashi mumbled.

"The dentist," Tsukki repeated.

Tadashi could feel Tsukki's disapproval.

"Did you even want me to say yes?" Tsukki asked.

"It was more symbolic," Tadashi explained.

"So you lied," Tsukki accused.

"No, I just knew you'd say no," Tadashi whimpered.

Tsukki stalked towards Tadashi. Tadashi braced himself for the worse.

Tsukki grabbed Tadashi's right wrist.

"Follow me," Tsukki ordered, already pulling.

Tadashi gave a weak nod, and stumbled behind.

Tsukki pulled him through the house and out to the backyard.

Tsukki pointed at the sky.

"Look."

Tadashi didn't know what to look for. He tried to follow Tsukki's finger, but he only saw the night sky. He squinted, and took a step back.

It could be his nerves, but the stars looked brighter this night. Their twinkle looked more pronounced.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw almost a half moon. Its soft shine equaled the stars, neither overpowering each other. They looked happy together.

"Tadashi," Tsukki said, tapping his shoulder

Tadashi glanced at Tsukki, to see him holding a small, black box out to him. Tsukki took Tadashi's right hand, and placed the box in it.

Tadashi placed his other hand on the box, holding it as if it would break at any second. Tadashi's eyes went up and met Tsukki's.

"Open it," Tsukki said.

Tadashi's hands shook as he removed the lid.

Inside the box laid a flat crescent moon charm. Its smooth silver shone in the natural light.

"Tadashi."

Tadashi's eyes snapped up to meet Tsukki's. His eyes softened, and pink spread on his cheeks.

"Will you marry me?" Tsukki mumbled.

Tadashi gasped, and then nodded his head.

"Yes," Tadashi exclaimed. "I love you Tsukki."

Tsukki reached out and took the charm from the box. A long silver cord hung off it.

"A necklace won't outgrow you," Tsukki explained, unclasping the necklace.

Tsukki reached around Tadashi's neck, and then a light weight settled.

Tsukki kissed Tadashi's forehead.

"I love you," Tsukki said.

"I love you too," Tadashi said.


End file.
